Diskussion:GTA Wiki/Archiv 2013
Compilations Unter Compilations auf der Hauptseite sollte die Grand Theft Auto V Collector’s Edition und die Grand Theft Auto V Special Edition eingetragen werden. (Letztere am besten erst dann, wenn der Artikel steht.) --Colis (Diskussion) 16:33, 23. Mai 2013 (UTC) Schrift-Design Hallo, ich war seit langer Zeit mal wieder auf dem englischen GTA Wiki und da ist mir sofort aufgefallen das der Hintergrund Schwarz und die Schrift leuchtend Gelb unterlegt ist sobald man mit dem Mauszeiger darauf geht, was wie ich finde ziemlich cool aussieht (aber das ist ja Geschmackssache) - ansonsten ist gtawiki.com vom Aufbau eher zum Abgewöhnen! Ich finde aber das diese Gelb-leuchtende Schrift auch gut zum deutschen GTA Wiki und seinem Grauen Hintergrund passt, kann man das hier eventuell auch so Einstellen oder findet ihr es nicht so nice? :) Wäre vielleicht mal ein netter Kontrast zum triesten Grau! Sonny (Diskussion) 15:05, 29. Mai 2013 (UTC) :Ich war ja ohnehin nie Fan des grauen Hintergrunds, aber mittlerweile habe ich mich damit arrangiert. Über diese Leucht-Geschichte kann man sicherlich mal sprechen, schlecht sieht es jedenfalls nicht aus. Was ich aber am englischen GTA-Wiki besonders gut finde, ist die Startseite. Ich hatte zwar schon versucht, den Code zu klauen, aber das Ganze ist so verschachtelt und mit so vielen Vorlagen angereichert, dass ich säufzend aufgegeben habe. Zaibatsu 15:56, 29. Mai 2013 (UTC) :Man könnte ja mal ne Umfrage zu dem Thema starten oder allgemein zum Design bzw. zur Farbgebung des Wikis! Ich persönlich finde den grauen Hintergrund auch nicht grade sehr schön, ist halt langweilig, die Schrift würde dem ganzen einen schönen Kontrast geben. Sonny (Diskussion) 12:12, 30. Mai 2013 (UTC) :hm wird wohl nix mehr draus -.- oder!?!? Sonny (Diskussion) 12:34, 9. Jun. 2013 (UTC) ::Wenn du eine Umfrage willst , warum erstellst du dann keine? :D ZacPac 12:39, 9. Jun. 2013 (UTC) ::hm dann mach ich schnell mal eine!! Sonny (Diskussion) 12:47, 9. Jun. 2013 (UTC) : sehr gut :) Am besten noch ins Forum stellen, damit man darüber diskutieren kann ;) ZacPac 12:49, 9. Jun. 2013 (UTC) : Ich denke mal es reicht wenn man unter dem Blog postet, aber man könnte mal ne generelle Diskussion über das gta wiki.de Design erstellen, mich würde mal Interessieren wie die anderen User das Design finden! Sonny (Diskussion) 13:01, 9. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Countdown Könnte man einen Countdown für GTA V einrichten? Wild Hog (Diskussion) 05:20, 11. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Das wäre ne feine Sache, auf anderen Websites ist der Countdown zu GTA V schon seit bekannt werden des Datums aktiv nur das GTA-Wiki muss mal wieder hinterherhinken -.- Sonny (Diskussion) 11:08, 11. Jun. 2013 (UTC) : Auf, hau rein, bring mir'n funktionierenden Countdown an und ich bau'n dir rein... Cougar (Diskussion) 15:23, 11. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Liebster Cougar, auf meiner Benutzerseite findest du einen funktionierenden Countdown :D Hier der Code: Nur noch September 17 2013 00:00:00 bis zum Release von Grand Theft Auto V!!! Bitte in der Codeansicht betrachten^^ ZacPac 15:50, 11. Jun. 2013 (UTC) : Ach dann hat's doch funktioniert - hab' das ganze vor ewigkeiten mal ausgetestet, musste damals extra 'ne Class in's Wikiacss einbinden... Aber irgendwas wollte damals nich' so ganz. Kay, wo setzt man den Kerl am besten hin? Cougar (Diskussion) 16:03, 11. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :: Ist es möglich den Countdown irgendwo oben im Header unterzubringen? Von dort hat man ihn immer im Blick. Ansonsten würde ich ihn auf die Hauptseite setzen... wenn das irgendwie machbar ist. Man sollte ihn möglichst für alle sichtbar platzieren. ZacPac 16:07, 11. Jun. 2013 (UTC) ::: Ich wollte jetzt selber schauen wo ich nen Countdown für ne Website erstellen kann Seiten dafür gibt es genug ;) , aber ZacPac hat ja einen der ist gut! Naja schöner wäre noch was buntes am besten mit GTA V Logo. Ich würde ihn direkt oben auf die Hauptseite setzten!! mfg Sonny (Diskussion) 16:36, 11. Jun. 2013 (UTC) ::::Leider gibt es diese Site-Notice nicht mehr, die von jeder Seite im Wiki aus zu sehen war. Aber ansonsten sollte er in der Tat auf der Hauptseite weit oben angebracht werden. Zaibatsu 18:41, 11. Jun. 2013 (UTC) ::::Und wird es jetzt umgesetzt?? Sonny (Diskussion) 11:43, 14. Jun. 2013 (UTC) ::::Wie wäre es mit dem Countdown im GTA V Artikel? Wild Hog (Diskussion) 11:46, 14. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Schwesterprojekte Dort sind 10 Fahnen zu sehen, es gibt jedoch 28 anderssprachige Wikis. Könnte das jemand bitte ergänzen? Mike alias the Checker (Diskussion) 10:32, 4. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Hintergrund Könnte man nicht vielleicht einen anderen Hintergrund einrichten? Der jetzige ist nämlich zu klein sodass beim runterscrollen ab einem gewissen Punkt der Hintergrund endet und man nur noch grau sieht Wild Hog (Diskussion) 11:06, 4. Aug. 2013 (UTC) :Bin ich auch dafür. Mittlerweile gibt es genug offizielle Bilder von Rockstar, die hochauflösend sind. ZacPac Blogs Forum 12:11, 4. Aug. 2013 (UTC) ::Ich finde den Hintergrund so wie er ist gut! Sonny (Diskussion) 12:21, 4. Aug. 2013 (UTC) :::Mir gefiel das alte Bild viel besser Wild Hog (Diskussion) 11:07, 6. Aug. 2013 (UTC) ::::Ich würde sagen wir warten ab bis GTA V draußen ist, dann kann man ein paar Screens machen von der Landschaft oder von Downtown Los Santos mit den Wolkenkratzer oder von der ganzen Insel von oben mal sehen. Mann könnte ja auch so eine Art Wettbewerb daraus machen und jeder kann ein Screen hochladen und die Community stimmt dann ab welches am besten ist und das wird dann der neue Hintergrund! Sonny (Diskussion) 13:02, 6. Aug. 2013 (UTC) :::::Mir gefällt der Hintergrund auch. Bei mir verschwindet er allerdings nicht beim Herunterscrollen, sondern „fährt mit“. Zaibatsu 14:41, 6. Aug. 2013 (UTC) ::::::Bei mir verschwindet auch nichts. Christophbiatch 14:57, 6. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Bist du wieder mit'm Ichtablet online, Hog? Das Wiki ist null für mobile Geräte ausgelegt^^ Cougar (Diskussion) 17:32, 6. Aug. 2013 (UTC) :Das zeigt einmal mehr dass das Internet iPad Nutzer diskriminiert :D Wild Hog (Diskussion) 23:17, 6. Aug. 2013 (UTC) ::Berechtigt :P Nein, bei uns hat wohl eher keiner 'nen Plan, wie man sowas auf mobile Geräte anpassen soll... Cougar (Diskussion) 11:38, 7. Aug. 2013 (UTC) :::Und täglich grüßt unsere Programmierunfähigkeit das Murmeltier. Die gesamte Wikia-Seite ist komplett für Mobilgeräte ungeeignet, egal ob Bearbeiten, einfaches Suchen oder Chatten. Zaibatsu 16:31, 7. Aug. 2013 (UTC) ::::Müsste mal einer tun, ich bin mir sicher dass ich (in diesem wiki) nicht der einzige bin der mit dem iPad Wikis besucht Wild Hog (Diskussion) 22:37, 11. Aug. 2013 (UTC) ::::Angeblich hat Wikia ihre Wikis schon für mobile Geräte optimiert: Link. 609NO$CENT! (Diskussion) 14:10, 12. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Kann einer mal ein neuen Hintergrund erstellen? Wild Hog (Diskussion) 20:11, 17. Nov. 2013 (UTC) : Warum das denn? Cougar (Diskussion) 20:44, 17. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :: Weil der jetzige total veraltet und hässlich ist. Ich fände ein Landschaftsbild wie früher besser Wild Hog (Diskussion) 21:05, 17. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Na, ansichtssache, mit gefällt der jetztige ganz gut - aber wenn jemand was besseres bringt, bitte... Cougar (Diskussion) 22:07, 17. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Meistbesuchte Seiten Der Link in der Navigation ist defekt, müsste bitte jemand reparieren. Mike alias the Checker (Diskussion) 21:48, 11. Aug. 2013 (UTC) In der Navigation sind mehrere Links Defekt Wild Hog (Diskussion) 22:39, 11. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Abrufstatistiken gibt es nicht mehr. Debrei 22:47, 11. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Neue Hauptseite Unabhängig davon, ob ich die neuen Hauptseite toll finde oder nicht: Sollten solche wichtigen Änderungen nicht mit der Community abgesprochen werden? Colis (Diskussion) 18:07, 16. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Veröffentlichung ausstehen Das "Veröffentlichung ausstehend" muss aus der Übersicht der GTA-Veröffentlichungen entfernt werden. Colis (Diskussion) 18:53, 20. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Push. Colis (Diskussion) 06:51, 29. Sep. 2013 (UTC) :Danke für den Hinweis, ist erledigt. Zaibatsu 21:38, 8. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Englisches GTA Wiki Sollten wir bei den Schwesterwikis nicht lieber auf das Gta Wiki bei Wikia verlinken? Denn die verlinken, im Gegensatz zum Grand Theft Wiki, auch auf uns zurück. :Ja, keine Frage. Keine Ahnung, wie das Konkurrenz-Wiki es in die Vorlage geschafft hat. Danke für den Hinweis! Zaibatsu 21:38, 8. Okt. 2013 (UTC) ::Ich habe zu danken, weiter oben genauso. --Colis (Diskussion) 14:56, 9. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Farben Sind die Farben auf der Hauptseite nur bei mir zerschossen oder auch bei euch? Zaibatsu 22:14, 29. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Nicht nur bei dir. Bei den anderen auch. Die Ursache scheint ein Edit oder mehrere Edits in Zusammenhang mit CSS zu sein. Siehe hier. ZacPac Bearbeitungshilfe | Soziale Netzwerke 22:28, 29. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Hinweis an unsere Leser Wir sollten auf unserer Hauptseite auf die technschen Schwierigkeiten hinweisen, damit der gemeine Leser weiß, dass sie nicht an ihm liegen und dass das nicht der Normalzustand ist. Colis (Diskussion) 11:09, 30. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Da wäre ich auch absolut für! Sonny 11:59, 30. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Gute Idee, hab mich gleich darum gekümmert. 100px|link=Benutzer:609NO$CENT!|609NO$CENT! 80px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:609NO$CENT!|Nachrichten 16:26, 30. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Ein Hinweis wäre wieder angebracht, da ich ganz schwer davon ausgehe, dass dieses grelle Orange ein technischer Fehler ist. Colis (Diskussion) 12:43, 11. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Linkkorrekturen Folgende Links verlinken auf die falsche Seite: * GTA Wiki:Mithelfen statt GTA Wiki:Portal * GTA Wiki:Hilfe statt GTA Wiki:FAQ * Sammeldinge statt Sammelobjekte Zudem verlinkt der Link unten in der Gaming-Vorlage zu Videospiele statt Portal:Spiele im Community Wiki. Zudem sind in der Vorlage folgende Links zwar eine automatische Weiterleitung, können aber optional korrigiert werden: de.ffxi statt de.wiki.ffxiclopedia, de.kingdom-hearts statt de.kingdomhearts und de.Zelda statt de.zelda. (kursiv ist der aktuelle Link und fett ist dort wo der Link hinführen sollte) Wär schön wenn das jemand korrigieren könnte. Mike alias the Master of Contribution (Diskussion) 13:44, 5. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Hey, das Bild zu "Missionen" verlinkt auch ins Nirvana. Sollte auf Kategorie:Missionen gehen. Jakob MayerUzuuruDiskussion 23:12, 5. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Farben Was sollen die Farben? Es sieht total scheiße aus :D Wild Hog (Diskussion) 12:44, 11. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Sperre für unangemeldete Meiner Meinung nach sollten Artikel über GTA Teile und Artikel über Hauptprotagonisten für unangemeldete Nutzer gesperrt werden Wild Hog (Diskussion) 17:45, 24. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Sehe ich genau so. Entweder sie bauen Fehler ein oder sie spamen. Im seltensten Fall bringen die Bearbeitungen von unangemeldeten Benutzern etwas. Lizzy 17:54, 24. Dez. 2013 (UTC)